


The Banjo Thief

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Art, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Gift Work, Gifts, Illustrated, Joey's Concequences au by Mel, Pranks, Secret Satan, post studio, tricks and traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Sammy is a reluctant (at first) playmate for the dancing demon.
Relationships: Bendy & Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	The Banjo Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mel_Void_Num](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Void_Num/gifts).



Sammy was not exactly  _ mad _ , per say. A little annoyed, maybe, but honestly? Not really at all. After all, Ben deserved a bit of attention, and if that meant some time away from his work, so be it. Truthfully, the distraction was… nice. It was good to be seeked out as a playmate, even if he was a bit reluctant at first. 

It started with just a simple snatch of his paperweight, which he was completely baffled over until he spotted the wiggly tail of the ink demon hiding behind a cabinet. Stifling a smile, he turned back to his work. The next thing that went missing was an old song he planned on giving to Henry, if the man would want to add that to his collection of the past. There was now giggling added to the wagging tail, and Sammy found it more difficult to hide his grin. Another theft soon followed, now a bottle of ink. It would not be missed. Ben’s laughter was far better to have around than the dark liquid, in any case. 

Then again, Sammy had to draw the line somewhere, and that line was drawn when Ben stole the banjo right off of his lap as he was dozing off in the warmth of the house. It startled him out of the trancelike state he was in, and made him fall almost flat on the floor. The childish cackling that trailed out of his officespace along with the pitter patter of footsteps made him smile, though, and he picked himself up with a booming laugh.

“Now, give that back you little demon!” he called, taking off after Ben. “That’s my banjo!”

“Never, you banana man!” Ben howled with laughter, running even faster now that he had someone on his tail. “Not until you change that awful shirt!”

“My shirt looks fantastic, thank you!” Sammy scoffed, huffing already. He was not used to running so fast, or so hard. He could barely keep up with the boy, only watching his tail whisking from one hallway to the next. He slowed down, panting, then looked down at his shirt. He hummed in thought to himself, then murmured; “I’ll show you banana man.”

Henry kept a large variety of food in his kitchen, including fruits and some vegetables, like bananas. Sammy did not particularly care for the long yellow… thing, but he ate one swiftly as he made his way back to his office, planning a trap. He asked Norman if he had seen the dancing demon, to which Norman pointed him in the right direction. Smiling, he made his way off to the next floor, carefully putting the banana peel at the end of one hall, creeping around on tip toe until he was on the other side of the building. Ben would never suspect a thing. 

Sammy made a big show of catching sight of the little rapscallion. He walked slowly, as though checking every single possible corridor, and hummed in thought as he traversed the area. Ben’s giggling was an obvious giveaway, and it forced Sammy to keep his widening smile back so as to not slip his secret plot. 

“Aha!” he exclaimed, dramatically pointing at the very obviously hidden demon. Ben squeaked and made a run for it, in the exact direction Sammy had been expecting. “Get back here you devil! I spent a long time looking for you!”

“You’re gonna have to still catch me!” Ben laughed back, looking over his shoulder to keep his eye on Sammy instead of where he was running. Perhaps if he had, he would have seen the banana peel he was about to dash into. “And you won’t be able to do that in a long time- whoops!”

Sammy watched as Ben slipped, falling neatly onto the blanket Sammy had laid out as the final part of the trap. With a quick tug on a rope, the blanket hoisted into the air, taking Ben along with it in a neat little bundle of demon. Sammy grinned and poked the blanket, causing a ruffle within, and a muffled; “Hey, no fair!”

“Finders keepers!” Sammy replied, even though that had nothing to do with what just had happened. “And I found you!”

“I found your guitar thingy!” Ben pointed out, his head poking out of the trap with a toothy smile. “So then I get to keep it!”

“First of all, it’s a banjo,” Sammy remarked, reaching in and plucking it from Ben’s hands. He hauled the blanket sack over his shoulder, and made his way down to his office, completely out of breath and exhausted by the time he made it. “Second of all, I have a present for you. Consider it a birthday present or something like that.”

“Oh! What is it, what is it?” Ben asked, eyes lighting up. Sammy smiled warily and wearily, tired out from the dashing about and carrying around that had occupied his past couple of hours. “Can I see it? Please? Pretty please!”

“Yes, it is your present after all,” Sammy answered, opening a cabinet of his and taking up a small, neatly wrapped package. It was a bit smaller than the banjo, but Ben still stared at it in wonderment, trying to picture what it was. “Here you go. If you want to open it somewhere else, you can- oh you’re opening it here. Okay.”

So Ben was, tearing through the wrapping paper with a nervous yet excited expression, tail wagging near the floor. He gasped as he opened it, and took out the instrument.

“Norman got the case,” Sammy coughed, crediting his friend.

“It’s a mini guitar!” Ben gushed. “But it has fewer strings!”

“That’s right,” Sammy nodded, glad that Ben liked it. “I thought it would be easier for you like that. Do you want to know what it’s called?”

“It’s, uh, it’s a ukulele!” Ben exclaimed, pridefully beaming. Sammy, surprised, laughed.

“Right you are.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Lawrence!”

“You’re very welcome, Ben.”


End file.
